


The Other Side Of The Counter

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Series: Bar AU [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Flirting, Gay Bar, Jealousy, Lawyer Dan Howell, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Pining, Salty Phil Lester, Texting, bartender phil lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Dan needs to stop pining after his bartender, Phil. Maybe another Tinder date will help. Probably not, but he can hope.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Male Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Bar AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760779
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	The Other Side Of The Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've been dying to put this out into the world, just because I love this AU so so so much. Thanks to [patchworklove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworklove/profile) for being my beta this time around. Check him out and give him love!! I hope you enjoy this, and remember comments are always appreciated <3

The door clicks shut as soon as Dan wakes up. He doesn't know why he's surprised considering it happens every time. Sun shines in through the window above his head, highlighting every spec of dust floating through the air. On any other morning, he'd probably admire how fragile the scene looks with the soft light warming the white walls, but this morning, Dan couldn't care less about that bullshit. He'd been a victim once again of a man who was too ashamed to stick around for breakfast. Not like he actually has time to sit around and eat breakfast, but it's the principle. 

When he sits up out of bed, he can see a trail of his clothing heading out the room towards the front door. It isn’t like he had a bad night, in fact, Todd was lovely. It’s the fact that he'd log into Tinder later, see that they've unmatched, and the cycle would start again. Match, flirt, fuck, rise and repeat. God, sometimes he loathes the Tinder Cycle. 

Unwillingly, Dan pulls himself out of bed and heads for the shower. Despite it being Saturday, he has an appointment with a client. He could have easily said today didn't work for him, but he feels bad. Sometimes empathy and law doesn’t mix well. Dan and law don’t mix well. But, he has a nice flat, can afford expensive holidays, and is going to own his father’s firm one day, so that's all that matters, right?

*~*

He’s stressed. What’s worse than working for your father? Having to live up to his boring, stressful self every fucking day. Dan is never going to be like his dad, and he’s sure everyone knows it. The only reason his dad picked Dan instead of his brother to be the heir of Howell & Sons is because the old man wanted to retire as soon as possible, and Adrian was six years behind. Becuase a dorky, gay theater kid is the _perfect_ CEO. 

Dan is smart, and he knows that. He wouldn’t have gotten as far as he had if he wasn’t smart. Somehow, he dragged himself through law school and his internship. Or maybe it was his dad pulling strings in the background, who really knows? Either way, Dan is stressed and he blames his dad, naturally. The only slice of relief Dan gets is when he steps into the Brownstone. 

There used to be a gay bar a block away from the firm. Fucking Robert ruined it all. That’s a story for another time, though. Dan is on a mission to find another safe haven. Then one night, after one drink at a pub that had a single urinal that looked like the last time it was cleaned was the fucking middle ages, he stumbled into the Brownstone. 

Dan doesn’t believe in fate, or soulmates, or love at first sight, but Phil Lester definitely challenged those beliefs that night. There was something about his dark hair contrasting against his pale skin, or the way a northern accent sometimes slipped out, or maybe it was the way Phil genuinely paid attention to Dan that made the man so appealing. Needless to say, Dan was fucked the second he walked into that bar. He didn’t even care if it was a gay bar or not. So when Phil said it was, Dan knew he’d found his place. 

That’s how four months later, Dan finds himself sitting on a bar stool under the rainbow colored lights, three drinks in. 

“Phil? I’m empty,” Dan says, waving at Phil, who's wiping down the empty half of the bar. 

“You’ve had three tonight already,” Phil responds fondly. Or at least that’s how Dan perceives the man’s tone through his tipsy state. 

“But you’ve made them light. I can tell.” 

With a sigh, Phil walks up the bar and pulls a bottle of water from a cooler. “Because, I for one, care about your liver. So you should probably drink this.” He sets the water in front of Dan. 

“Yes, Mum.” Dan drinks half the bottle in one go. “What about tonight?” Dan asks as he runs a napkin over his mouth. 

“That reminds me!” Phil’s face lights up and he bends down out of Dan’s line of vision. 

“Reminds you tonight’s the night you’re coming home with me?”

There’s a chuckle to Dan’s right. He looks over and gives Thomas a pointed look. 

“You’re a persistent one, ain't ya?” Thomas says, smoothing his beard with one hand and gripping a bottle of beer in the other. 

“Oi. You’re his best friend. You should know how stubborn he is.”

“Here!” Phil pops back up, holding out a small metal sign with thick, dark font typed across it.

“‘Don’t sleep with the obviously hot lawyers that come in, even though they have way too much pent up energy and could have a good fuck?’ Are you shitting me?” Dan looks up to Phil who’s laughing, holding his stomach, and his tongue is poking out the side of his mouth. “Are you actually shitting me?”

Between Phil’s squeaking laugh and Thomas’s baritone chuckle, Dan can barely hear the music coming from the speakers. It’s funny. But not _that_ funny. 

“I had to! You say it so often! ‘ _Is that your rule?_ ’” Phil mocks. After a few last chuckles, he wipes a tear from his eye, swipes the sign from Dan’s hand and bends back down under the bar. 

“You’re not actually hanging that are you?”

Phil comes back up with nails and a hammer. “Thomas, could you? I’d rather not lose a finger tonight.” 

Thomas is still laughing as he goes around the counter.

"I can't stand you," Dan says as Phil starts making him another drink. 

"That's a lie and we all know it." 

"Yeah, you're right." 

If anything, hating Phil is as far from the truth as possible. When Dan glances back up at Phil, who’s setting a fresh drink on the bar in front of him, Dan’s mind reels him back to a few weeks ago. He likes to think that he’s not hopelessly in love with his local bartender, but when his mind produces images of Phil softly pressed up against him, swaying to some song Dan’s long forgotten, he knows there's no denying it. The memory of Phil’s boney hips under his hands and the taste of his pale skin is enough for a rush of heat to pass through his body. 

“You realize if anyone else stared at me like that Thomas would have knocked you silly by now, right?” 

Phil’s voice pulls Dan back to reality. 

“Well, if you were anyone else, I wouldn’t be staring,” Dan mumbles and takes a sip of his drink, making sure to keep eye contact with Phil, who’s stacking clean glasses and smiling slightly.

With a sigh, Dan glances back over to the television where Phil’s decided on playing a football game despite the lack of customers here to watch. The players kick the ball back and forth, but Dan is thinking of how comfortable it was to have Phil’s head resting on his shoulder and how he was so certain that Phil was going to kiss him. 

“So how’s work?” Phil plops on the barstool between Dan and Thomas and nudges Dan’s arm. 

He won't admit how the small bit of contact makes his stomach feel. “Same shit. Dad’s an ass. Clients are asses. But I can finally buy that ticket to Japan for my spring holiday without sacrificing any of my coffee money, so that’s fun.” 

“Must be nice,” Thomas chuckles dryly. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Japan.” Phil takes a swig of his water and fishes for the TV remote on the other side of the bar, allowing a nice view for Dan as his t-shirt rides up, showing the waistband of his joggers and a sliver of pale skin. 

“You could come with me. We can go on a romantic walk under the cherry blossom trees.” 

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to go,” Phil sighs and changes the channel. 

It isn’t like Dan and Phil are _a thing_ , but sometimes Dan isn’t really joking. Sometimes he really just lays his heart out, Phil takes it as a joke, and Dan’s chest becomes tight. On one hand, Dan gets it. He’s a customer and Phil shouldn’t be snoozing up to him. But on the other hand, Dan just really wants to give Phil everything he’s ever wanted, because that’s what a guy like Phil deserves. 

“Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“You alright? You seem quiet tonight,” Phil says, his brows pulled together as he places the back of his hand on Dan’s forehead, brushing back some curls with the other. 

“I’m fine,” Dan lies with a smile.

“Need me to call you an Uber?” Phil asks, but he’s already pulled his phone out and has the app loading. 

“You know what - ” Dan stands, throws some money down on the bar and tosses his suit jacket over his arm where the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled. “I think I'll walk home tonight.” 

Phil and Thomas exchange a look Dan can’t identify. 

“Ya’sure, mate? I could give ya ride if ya want?” Thomas stands and unhooks a keychain from the belt loop of his jeans. 

“It’s fine, really.” Dan smiles and tells them he’ll see them later in the week. He’s not sure if that’s the truth or not, but the stale scent of cigarettes and booze is becoming too much for his tipsy thoughts and all he wants is fresh air. 

Once outside, he knows he made the right call. The late summer air clears his senses. It isn’t more than two blocks later when his vision becomes blurry and a yawn crawls up his throat. He does live quite far from the Brownstone, and he really should call an Uber, but his feet move him forward in and out of the glow of streetlights. There’s an ache in his chest as he walks. Before law school, Dan dreamt that he would have a fulfilling adult life, and now that he was living in that fantasy, it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. But really, he isn’t living the life he dreamed of. He isn’t some famous actor, or comedian, he is the actual real-life Troy Bolton. He is living his father’s dreams, not his. Then again, Dan remembers that one, lone ticket to Japan and it doesn’t seem too terrible. At least he would live out one dream, even if it was alone. 

The flat is empty as usual. Sometimes, Dan dreams of walking in on a family. A husband making dinner, a kid practicing an instrument on the couch and another hugging his legs as he walks in, but all that Dan walks in on is his security system beeping and water dripping from the faucet in the kitchen that he still has yet to tell the landlord about. But it’s fine. It really is. 

When Dan finally drags himself to bed, he notices the small red light on the top of the screen of his work cell. He plugs in his personal phone and brings the work phone to life. 

**Unknown 11:34pm**

**Dan?**

He looks at the text and sighs. Another unprofessional trying to get a hold of him at ungodly hours of the evening. 

**Dan 12:07am**

**Yes?**

**Unknown 12:07am**

**Sorry if this is weird. You left your card here months back and I was kinda worried when you left tonight. Did you make it home okay?**

Different emotions pass through him as he sits up in bed and lets the covers fall from his shoulders. 

**Dan 12:08am**

**Phil?**

**Phil 12:08am**

**Yeah! Lol probably should have said that.**

**Dan 12:09am**

**its ok this is my work phone tho lol but if you must know i made it home in one piece thanks mum**

**Phil 12:10am**

**I’m sorry! I was worried. You looked so upset when you left. Did I say something wrong?**

**Phil 12:10am**

**Not that I’m sitting here thinking about you all the time or anything. Just didn’t want to have upset you. Or anything.**

**Phil 12:10am**

**So are you okay lol**

**Dan 12:12am**

**i mean to be truthful now that its late and im practically drunk [Delete]**

**actually now that you mention it [Delete]**

**im fine lol just had a long day is all thank you for checking up on me though that means a lot**

**Phil 12:13am**

**Of course, you’re my favorite customer :p**

**Dan 12:13am**

**dont go giving me an ego now or youll really be in trouble**

**Phil 12:14am**

**Oh? Will I be in trouble? You going to sue me or something? You don’t scare me with all that confusing legal talk Mr. Howell.**

For a second, Dan’s fingers freeze above the keyboard. Is Phil actually flirting back right now? His throat is dry and he decides to press his luck. 

**Dan 12:16am**

**mr howell? dont tell me you have a proper lawyer fantasy now**

**Phil 12:16am**

**I wouldn’t tell you if I did :p Goodnight Dan, go to sleep.**

**Dan 12:16am**

**< 3 thank you again for checking on me**

*~*

The alarm is ringing through Dan’s ears before the sun rises. He hits the snooze button three times before he decides to finally roll over in his too-empty, king sized bed and turn off the alarm. When he pulls both phones from their chargers, he doesn’t hesitate to pull up his conversation with Phil. It doesn’t seem real to Dan that Phil actually texted him last night wondering if he was okay. He stares at the phone with a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

**Dan 5:17am**

**heres my personal number if you ever want to indulge in that lawyer fantasy ;)**

*~*

Walking into the firm always makes Dan feel like he’s in some weird, office-based movie. The building is huge and the lady at the front desk, Linda, smiles and waves to Dan as he walks in with his travel mug of coffee in one hand and briefcase in the other. 

“Good morning, sweetie,” she says and hits a button, unlocking the door leading to the associate lift and the ground floor break room.

“Good morning, Linda, did you do something to your hair?” It looks the same, but since her husband died last year, Dan’s been trying to be extra nice to her. 

“You noticed! I finally covered up those nasty greys.” 

Dan winks and lets the door close behind him. 

The lift takes forever. Every morning. Though the glass window allows for a nice view of London by the time it reaches the eighth floor, so that’s nice. It stops every so often so someone can hop on and ride it for a floor or two. Everyone says "Good morning, Mr. Howell!" and Dan tries not to let them know that he doesn't remember their names. Faces tend to come and go between interns and people with international cases, and Dan can never remember them all. 

His coffee is half-gone by the time he reaches the top floor. The doors open and Kendra is there sitting at her desk. If it was up to Dan, he would cut the amount of receptionists in half, but alas, his father was still in charge. The head honcho.Top dog. 

“Good morning, Daniel, you look dashing today,” Kendra drawls, her red lips smacking in a way that makes Dan want to laugh. 

“Still gay, Kendra.” He walks past her down the hall towards his father's office. 

“I can still admire!” Her voice is far off as he reaches the large black door with a silver engraved ‘H’ on the front. 

The door squeaks slightly as he pushes it open. 

“You’re late.” 

Dan rolls his eyes and throws his briefcase onto the floor next to one of the two chairs in front of his father’s desk. 

“Yes, Pops, because you’re always on time, right? Never did make it to graduation did you?”

“Daniel.”

“You’re right, not that important. Anyway, why did you want to see me?” Dan unbuttons his suit jacket and falls into the leather chair, crossing one leg over the other and resting his chin in his hand. 

William Howell sits at his large desk with his large pile of papers in front of the large window overlooking London. To Dan, the man couldn’t look any smaller. His eyes are sunk in and his wrinkles become deeper and deeper each day. The relationship Dan and his father have isn’t one that Dan would call healthy. Actually, his therapist used to tell him that his father was one of the most negative attributes in his life. Yet, here he is. Working for the fucker. 

“You need to learn how to put your foot down, son.” William laces his fingers together and leans back in his chair. The light from the window makes the balding spot on his head stand out more. Dan thinks of making a joke about it, but bites his tongue. 

“And what exactly are we talking about this time? Johnson vs. Applegate? Tioga Co. vs. Belcher? What?” 

“Your assistant, Daniel.” 

“What about Louise? She’s been lovely.” 

His fingers pull apart and he stands, signaling to Dan that whatever the issue is, he probably won't win unless he stalls.

“Dad, don’t worry about her. I know she's still a little flip-floppy with some things. Like the fax machine, but you do realize it’s 2020 and no one really uses fax machines anymore?”

“Daniel - “ 

Dan stands and grabs his briefcase, ready to make a break for the door the second he sees an opening. “Yes, I will speak with her. Promise. Put my foot down and all that jazz, okay?”

His dad’s eyes look just like Dan’s but they’re hard, like he has stones behind them. No fondness, no soft spot. He nods and turns around like he's some fucking mob boss or something. Dan hates it. He leaves and lets the door shut a little harder than necessary. 

By the time he walks from his father’s office on one side of the building to his on the opposite side, his coffee is empty and he needs something stronger. Their offices look exactly alike, but Dan’s view isn’t nearly as nice, except in some ways it’s better. Standing next to his desk is a short blonde with a smile on her face and two cups of coffee in her hand. 

“Good morning, Dan,” Louise sings, handing him the disposable coffee cup.

“I’m so happy to see you, Lou, my dad is a fucking ass.” Dan falls into his chair and Louise tucks herself into her desk where she sips her coffee, her lipstick leaving a little pink ring around the spout. 

“So you’ve told me.” She smiles and begins arranging files on her desk. 

She used to work off the clock to have everything organized before Dan even stepped foot in the building, but eventually Dan talked her into at least waiting to clock in. If he had to stay late with her, he would. 

“Let’s get this fucking day started, shall we?” Dan cracks his knuckles and says, “Hey Google?” He hears his Google Assistant beep. “Play the ‘Fuck My Job’ playlist?” 

*~*

**Phil 12:50pm**

**How’s your day going?**

Dan almost chokes on his mouth full of salad. After last night, he wasn’t really expecting to hear from Phil again, let alone get a very nonchalant text from him the next day. 

**Dan 1:03pm**

**fine i guess wbu**

**Phil: 1:04pm**

**Just woke up idk yet lol but I have off today so who knows what I'll get up to**

A little thrill runs through Dan at the thought of Phil waking up and texting him before he does anything else.

**Dan 1:06pm**

**lucky some of us have shitty day jobs**

**Phil 1:07pm**

**:p**

"What are you all smiles about?" 

Dan's head snaps up. Louise is sitting at her desk giving him a shit-eating grin over a spoonful of soup.

"I'm not all smiles." Dan gathers his empty takeaway containers and walks them to the bin. 

"Hmm. Whatever you say, boss." 

His phone vibrates on his desk and makes his legs move at a normal speed as he walks over and scoops it up before turning towards the floor-to-ceiling windows.

**Phil 1:10pm**

**I would do unspeakable things to be in your shoes**

**Dan 1:11pm**

**go to law school? or top man they were like 100 quid**

**Phil 1:12pm**

**Wow, no innuendo? No flirtatious remark? I'm so proud :')**

**Dan 1:12pm**

**oops im sorry i meant unspeakable things like what haha ;)**

**Phil 1:13pm**

**They're unspeakable, I can't tell you.**

**Dan 1:13pm**

**unspeakable not untypeable**

**Phil 1:13pm**

**Stop being a lawyer for five seconds and finding loopholes**

**Dan 1:14pm**

**Make me ;)**

**Phil 1:14pm**

**Maybe I will**

“There it is again!” 

Dan spins fully around and pockets his phone, his heart beating faster than usual.

“Shove it, Lou.” 

“Catch a keeper on Tinder finally?” She pops an apple slice in her mouth and leans forward on her elbows. 

“Hardly. That app is a cesspool of lads with too much knowledge of literally everything I couldn’t care less about.” 

“So what’s the grin for?” She covers her mouth as she speaks.

Dan swivels his chair over to himself and falls backwards into it. “I wasn’t grinning.” 

“Okay, keep your secrets.” She smiles and turns back to the stack of papers surrounding her lunch.

*~*

**Dan 5:45pm**

**sorry duty called did you figure out what youre doing with your day yet**

**Phil 6:02pm**

**Yeah, I plan to spend my day being a lazy bum and ordering takeaway even though I shouldn't.**

**Dan 6:05pm**

**no hot date on this friday evening?**

**Phil 6:10pm**

**Hilarious. No, unfortunately. I don’t think I’m quite ready to put myself back out there.**

**Dan 6:10pm**

**well i hope your last breakup wasnt too recent because i would owe your ex an apology for that time i tried to take a chunk out of your neck oops**

**Phil 6:12pm**

**Lol don’t worry, I was very much single when you tried to Edward Cullen me.**

**Dan 6:13pm**

**oh thank god i didnt want to be /that guy/ but also plz tell me you did the breaking up**

**Phil 6:13pm**

**Again, unfortunately, no lol. I was left. Again. Oops.**

**Dan 6:15pm**

**again? jfc people dont have any taste**

**Phil 6:17pm**

**I appreciate that, but I am a bit much to deal with lol.**

**Dan 6:18pm**

**i wouldnt know you wont let me come home with you but i guess i understand why but dont worry ill wait**

**Phil 6:20pm**

**Aww that’s so sweet. But really, you might think I'm cute but I’m a pain in the ass.**

**Dan 6:20pm**

**a pain in the ass you say?**

**Phil 6:21pm**

**Oh my god shut up lol.**

**Dan 6:21pm**

**never ;)**

*~*

When Dan was in court, he always imagined it was a stage. He had his script and every once in a while he’d have to throw in some improv. Once he finally understood the in’s and out’s of the law, it was easy. That didn’t mean it didn’t exhaust him emotionally and physically. 

He shook hands with his client on the steps of the courthouse and reminded them of their appointment next week. The client turned and walked away. Dan sighed and looked at his watch. 

**Dan 12:50pm**

**you at work?**

After waiting a minute with no response, Dan decided to walk towards the Brownstone anyway. It was early but he didn’t have any more plans for the day anyway. 

**Phil 1:00pm**

**Yeah I’m here. Why? Planning on getting day-drunk again?**

**Dan 1:01pm**

**only if youre there see you soon :)**

*~*

“I didn’t know you had a Tinder account.” 

With a jerk, Dan looked up. “I guess someone as pure as you wouldn't have a Tinder.” Dan laid his phone face down on the bar and took a sip of his drink he had been nursing for at least an hour. 

Phil laughed and leaned up against the bar, a little too close to allow clear thought. “Is that what you think of me? Pure?”

“You’re literally an angel, Phil.” 

“I take offense to that!” Phil stood and lightly smacked the counter. 

“What! You barely even swear!”

“I can swear! Ass. Bloody hell.” His northern accent slips out when he says bloody and Dan chuckles. 

“Drop an ‘F’ bomb.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Okay, I stand corrected. Phil’s a badass everyone!” Dan raises his voice and a few people sitting at tables look over. 

“Shut up!” Phil smacks Dan’s arms but he's laughing and Dan can’t help but laugh with him. 

Between Phil stepping in and out of conversation, Dan swipes through a plethora of guys on Tinder. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this to himself when he knows full well it will end up like it does every time. But his fingers swipe and he sends messages to matches. One guy responds, and his grammar is correct and his emoji use isn’t too over the top. 

“Hey, wha’dyou think of him?” Dan turns his phone towards Phil who has just closed up tabs from the other two people in the bar. 

“Eh,” Phil squeaks and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Eh? That’s it?” He turns the phone back around and looks at the guy’s profile picture. The guy looks tall, tan skin, and could probably bench both Dan and Phil stacked on top of each other with his fucking pinkies. 

“I mean, objectively, he’s fit.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “I mean, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Phil draws out the word. 

“What?” Dan giggles.

“It’s just…” Phil leans against the counter and rolls his eyes. “What about his personality?”

“What about it?”

“Is it, you know, good?”

“Well, Phil, I haven't figured that out yet. We just started talking.”

“Okay,” Phil quips, his voice going up in pitch. 

“What!” Dan takes a gulp of his drink, shivering slightly. 

“Nothing! Nothing, I swear.” There’s a tone to his voice that makes Dan think it really isn’t nothing. 

“Come on, spit it out.” Dan pokes Phil in the side. 

“He just doesn’t look like your type,” he murmurs, almost too fast and too quiet to hear. 

A bubble of laughter bursts from Dan’s throat. “Okay, so what _is_ my type? Because as far as I was concerned, I didn’t _have_ a _type_.” 

“Well,” Phil pushes off the counter and makes his way to the sink full of glasses and soapy water. “I mean, you flirt with me all the time, so I just… you know.” The sounds of glasses clinking together and water splashing fill the quiet bar. 

For a second, Dan thinks of what Phil’s words actually mean. “Well, to be fair, Phil, I think your personality is what’s most attractive. Not that you’re also not fit. You know, just because you don’t have an eight pack and your skin is more porcelain, which honestly, is just as beautiful. But to be even more honest, I’m just trying to get out there, mate.” 

A glass drops into the metal sink and Phil lets out a bark. “Alright then. Good luck with that.” 

“Oh, I don’t need luck, but thank you.” 

*~*

**Phil 10:03pm**

**It’s really slow tonight and I’m bored. You should have come in.**

**Dan 10:05pm**

**i would have but i have a shit ton of stuff to get ready for court tomorrow**

**Phil 10:06pm**

**Oh, sorry if I’m interrupting you :p**

**Dan 10:06pm**

**youre not im actually just finishing up i can keep you company for an hour or so**

**Phil 10:10pm**

**How’s everything going with Tinder guy?**

**Dan 10:11pm**

**a lot better than expected he actually has a personality**

**Phil 10:15pm**

**An 8pack AND a personality? I think you’ve hit the Tinder Jackpot**

**Dan 10:18pm**

**and he actually asked me on a proper date how crazy is that**

**Phil 10:55**

**That's good! I hope it goes well.**

*~*

There's no actual reason to be nervous, and Dan knows this. It's just a date, and he's been on plenty of those. Samuel has been a gentleman all evening. He was waiting for Dan outside his building with a bouquet of flowers that Dan thought were kind of ugly, but took them anyway. He held the (incredibly expensive looking) car door open for Dan and shut it gingerly once Dan had squeezed his long legs into the sports car. The music that played through the Bluetooth were songs from bands Dan had said he enjoyed. But once Samuel said he was taking Dan to the Brownstone, his stomach had dropped. 

"We could go somewhere else," Dan says, pulling back on Samuel’s arm. "I don't think they even serve food here." 

Samuel flashes a perfect blinding smile and wraps his arm around Dan's waist. "Don't worry, it's just for a few drinks. We have reservations elsewhere in about an hour. Plus, I heard they make the best mixed drinks in London." 

With no other option, he walks into the bar with Samuel and prays to any higher being that Phil isn't working. The smell of cigarette smoke is thick and bodies are packed together like sardines. Samuel gives Dan another smile and Dan tries to smile back, but his lips feel tight and his stomach is rolling. There’s not much room at the bar, but Samuel somehow makes room for them and finds an empty stool. Dan sits down and Samuel leans into his back which is sweating and hopefully he doesn’t notice. 

Jimmy runs by and he waves at Dan. Samuel doesn’t notice as he’s looking at a laminated sheet with a list of specialty drinks printed on it in faded black ink. Dan’s looking at the sheet with his date when he hears a voice that makes him sweat even more.

“The usual?”

“Uh, two actually,” Dan says, his laugh tight. 

“Do you...do you come in here often?” Samuel murmurs. 

“Dan’s in here at least once a week,” Phil chuckles, his smile unusually bright. 

“Phil, this is Samuel. Samuel, Phil.” Dan motions between the two and wills for Phil to walk away. There’s something about Phil standing in front of Dan, who is currently on a date that makes Dan want to fucking explode. He feels like Phil is looking at a situation that he shouldn’t be seeing. 

Samuel reaches his hand out, leaning further into Dan’s back, and Phil grabs it. 

“Oh, so you’re the man with an eight pack _and_ a personality.” Phil’s eyes are looking Samuel up and down. Dan wants to die. 

“I guess so.” Samuel chuckles and pulls his hand back, letting it fall on Dan’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be back with your drinks!” Phil slips away and Dan lets out a breath. 

Hands squeeze Dan’s shoulders and he looks back.

“You didn’t tell me you knew this place.” The man’s voice is too close to Dan’s ear. 

“Guess I just didn’t think it was that important,” Dan says with a smile. 

There’s shitty electronic music playing through the bar and people are dancing with their drinks. The overhead lights are still on for now, but Dan wishes they would go down so he could hide a little more. He feels vulnerable, like a baby deer without its mum. With a little shake of his head, Dan tries to let the feeling roll off his shoulders, but as Phil returns with their drinks, it fails. 

“Well, tell me what you think,” Phil says as both men take their drinks. 

Dan almost chokes. “Holy shit, Phil. Trying to get us pissed with one drink?”

“I kinda like it,” Samuel says, but his dark, thick eyebrows are pulled together. 

“Usually, I don’t make them so strong, I know how Dan gets when he’s had a bit too much.” Phil leans against the counter.

“Oh?” Samuel chuckles. “How _does_ Dan get when he’s had a bit too much?”

“Phil, you don’t - “

“Always trying to take me home and flirting all evening. Dan’s a _riot_.”

“Is that right?” Samuel’s tone sounds light, but Dan’s heart is beating out of his chest. 

“Oh, no, no I think Phil is exaggerating a bit, _aren’t you Phil_?” Dan says through clenched teeth.

“See? A riot.” Phil laughs and places a hand on Dan’s bicep. The heat from the touch is uncomfortable, but not in a way that Dan’s used to. He doesn’t mind if Phil touches his arm, but he’s on a date and said date is looking between the two as if something is happening 

Jimmy comes and taps Phil on the shoulder. Dan can hear the words ‘lunch time’ and sighs. Samuel seems almost unfazed and for that, Dan is grateful. They have a few more drinks, but between the noises of people and music, and looking back towards the door to the back room waiting for Phil to return, Dan can barely concentrate. 

Eventually, Dan can see Phil serving customers again, and Samuel excuses himself to the bathroom after leaving a few bills for the tab and tip. Once Samuel is out of sight and Phil is walking by empty handed, Dan reaches over the bar and grabs the sleeve of Phil’s blue t-shirt, pulling him back. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dan hisses. 

"What?" Phil genuinely looks confused, making Dan want to smack those worried looking eyebrows off his pretty little face. 

“Don’t fucking ‘what?’ me, you tosser! What are you doing telling him that I try and take you home? And the whole touching-my-arm thing? I’m on a fucking date for Christ’s sake!” 

“Did you want me to lie?” Phil shoots back. 

“I sure as hell didn’t want you to tell him that!”

“Well, what am I supposed to do when you walk in here with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?” Phil looks away and bites his lip.

"Oh my god. You're jealous." Laughter bubbles up in Dan’s throat.

"What!” Phil jumps, his voice rising. “No, I'm not!" 

“You little shit.” Dan leans over and pokes Phil’s side. “You’re actually jealous of him!”

“How do you want me to feel?” Phil snaps, suddenly more serious than Dan’s ever seen him. “You flirt with me for months, then bring this guy, who looks like a greek god, in here. I get it, Dan, you can get whoever you want.”

Something breaks in Dan’s chest. “Firstly, I didn’t bring him here. Coming here was his idea. Secondly, I’m not trying to rub anything in your face. You’re the one who always shoots me down.” 

“Just because I say no, doesn’t mean I don’t want to say yes.”

“Okay, so we’re speaking proverbs now or something? Just be honest with me. For once, Phil, tell me how you really feel.”

“Ready to go?” 

Dan jumps at the sudden contact on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Samuel says, then looks between Dan and Phil. “Everything okay here?”

“Fine - It’s all fine. See you around, Phil.” 

“Enjoy your date,” Phil says, but he’s already grabbed his tip and is heading down the bar without another word. 

*~*

They end up at some fancy restaurant that makes Dan feel under dressed. There’s soft music, and dim lighting and the food is amazing. When Samuel speaks, Dan’s mind tunes him out. He wonders if Phil would ever come to a restaurant like this. One with small portions and high prices. Probably not. But somehow, Dan’s mind seems to put Phil in the chair across from him. Every detail of Samuel’s face is just a reminder of how different he is from Phil. 

Dan takes a sip of wine. He needs to focus. He needs to start remembering what Samuel says. 

When they leave, Samuel holds every door open for Dan. The night air is thick with humidity, and there’s that feeling in the air that makes Dan wonder if it might rain soon. It isn’t like Dan is having a bad time. Just like with Todd two weeks ago, Samuel is lovely with his straight-tooth smile and soft laugh. It’s just...different. Not bad, different. 

The moment Samuel threads his fingers with Dan’s as they walk to his car, it clicks in his brain. It’s off because Samuel isn’t Phil. Despite knowing that, he still kisses Samuel when he walks Dan up the pavement to his flat. He still offers for him to come inside. He still leans into the kisses more once they’ve had another glass of wine and Samuel has Dan pushed up against the kitchen counter. 

It’s as if Dan’s on autopilot and he doesn’t know how to turn it off. They leave a trail of clothes to the bedroom; same scene, different man. But this time, instead of seeing Samuel in the dim light of the bedroom, Dan sees porcelain skin and dark hair. With every bite on his collar bone and thrust of the hips between his legs, Dan’s mind is saying one name like a broken record. 

He’s on the edge, imagining how different this night would be if it were with someone else. The name slips out of his mouth before he can stop it. Then, silence. There’s no more slapping of skin on skin, or heavy breathing or rustling of sheets. 

When Dan looks up, he doesn’t see porcelain skin and dark hair, he sees Samuel, his eyes wide and mouth slack. A drop of sweat falls from his nose and lands on Dan’s chest. 

“I should go.” 

Suddenly Dan is cold, alone and naked on his bed. 

“That's - Yeah, that’s a good idea.” 

The ceiling catches Dan’s full attention as he listens to Samuel get dressed. 

“For what it’s worth, I had a good time,” Dan chokes out.

“Yeah, with me or Phil?”

“I deserved that.”

There's a few beats of silence before the door opens and Samuel says “Next time, before you go on a date, you should resolve whatever issues you have with your bartender.” 

The door shuts and Dan feels numb. Maybe he should feel like a dick, but he feels nothing. Then, after cleaning himself up and crawling under his duvet, he does the worst possible thing he could do. 

**Dan 11:30pm**

**why am i like this**

**Phil 11:35pm**

**Don’t text other guys while you’re on a date, Dan. That’s rude.**

**Dan 11:35pm**

**oh dont worry samuel left**

**Phil 11:37pm**

**What did you do?**

Despite the empty feeling in his chest, Dan chuckles. Of course Phil knows Dan did something stupid to fuck it up. 

**Dan 11:37pm**

**you dont want to know trust me but i promise i wont be seeing him again**

**Phil 11:44pm**

**I’m sorry if i messed up your date. Seriously, I don’t know what got into me. That wasn’t fair to you.**

**Dan 11:45pm**

**i want to say you didnt do anything wrong but you are kinda the reason he left**

**Phil 11:54pm**

**????**

**Dan 11:54pm**

**ill tell you what i did but promise not to be weird about it**

**Phil 12:05am**

**I can’t promise that.**

**Dan 12:06am**

**plz ?**

**Phil 12:15am**

**Fine. Just tell me.**

**Dan 12:17am**

**i may or may not have said your name while he fucked me**

His heart is pounding but his eyes droop. After a few minutes, Dan wonders if he really just fucked up everything between them. Whatever weird _thing_ they have. The vibration of his phone makes his eyes snap wide open and the tempo in his chest picks up. 

**Phil 12:31am**

**Okay, wow. Thanks? Idk why I'm laughing as hard as I am lol. This shouldn’t be funny.**

**Dan 12:32am**

**well i guess id rather you laugh than be angry**

**Phil 12:32am**

**Idk I guess I'm taking that as a compliment because he looks like a literal model.**

**Dan 12:33am**

**so youre not weird about it**

**Phil 12:40am**

**No, not weird. You are my favorite customer. Who else would keep me company on slow nights and tell me my eyes are pretty? Besides, the mental image isn’t bad.**

**Dan 12:41am**

**so youre being honest now huh**

**Phil 12:50am**

**Okay, so I haven’t been completely honest, sue me for being cautious. When you have so many shit relationships one after another, it takes a toll on you.**

**Dan 12:53am**

**okay thats valid but you can be honest with me im not forcing you into anything. im okay with continuously pining after my local bartender for any length of time and id like to think of you as my friend before anything**

**Phil 12:56am**

**Can I ask you one thing? As a friend.**

**Dan 12:56am**

**of course**

**Phil 12:59am**

**Can you refrain from bringing your incredibly hot tinder dates into the bar?**

**Dan 1:01am**

**can you admit that you were jealous**

**Phil 1:02**

**Do I have to?**

**Dan 1:03am**

**it would be nice to hear tbh**

**Phil 1:11am**

**Okay, fine. I was jealous of stupid Samuel and his stupid tan and his stupid jawline. Happy?**

**Dan 1:12am**

**:) <3**

**Phil 1:13am**

**:p**

**Phil 1:14am**

**< 3**


End file.
